Ojos Así
by Eowin Symbelmine
Summary: FELIZ NIVER, ARWEEN GRANGER! Sirius embarca no trem para seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts, e deparase com um par de olhos negros que ficará gravado em sua mente... SongficGiftfic, slash levinho SSSB.


**SUMMARY:**

FELIZ NIVER, ARWEEN GRANGER! Sirius embarca no trem para seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts, e depara-se com um par de olhos negros que ficará gravado em sua mente... Songfic/Gift-fic, slash levinho SS/SB.

**DISCLAIMER:**

Buááááá´! Eles não são meeeeeuuuussss! Todos os personagens e o Universo dessa fic pertencem à diginíssima J.K.-sama, todos os direitos são dela, da Bloomsbury, da Warner, da Rocco, etc, etc. Eu só invento essas histórias alternativas malucas, juntando os personagens ao meu bel prazer...

**WARNING!**

Essa fic é slash, yaoi, shounen ai, boy love. Não escancarado, mas ainda assim subentendido. Se ver dois homens atraídos um pelo outro não é a tua praia, usa o back ali em cima e todo mundo fica feliz! Agora, se é...

**Enjoy the fic!**

**OJOS ASÍ**

_Ayer conocí un cielo sin sol _

_y un hombre sin suelo_

_un santo en prisión_

_y una canción triste sin dueño _

_Ontem conheci um céu sem sol_

_E um homem sem chão_

_Um santo na prisão_

_E uma canção triste sem dono_

Sirius Black odiava sair a público com sua mãe. Mas não houve como evitar, afinal, ele era o primogênito da _Mui Antiga e Nobre Casa dos Black_, e hoje era o seu primeiro dia na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts.

Naquele dia, a Mansão Black amanheceu em polvorosa. A Sra. Black dava ordens aos elfos aos gritos e, eventualmente, pontapés. Kreacher, o elfo pessoal da matriarca, descia as escadas curvado ao peso enorme do malão de Sirius, deixando tudo pronto para o transporte via chave de portal até a estação de King's Cross, onde o garoto pegaria o Expresso que o levaria até o castelo da escola. Sentado em seu quarto, Sirius tentava controlar as batidas desesperadas de seu coração. Não sabia porque essa repulsa instintiva por sua família. Ele não conseguia se sentir parte da família Black... e sua vida era tão isolada de outras famílias! Seus únicos companheiros de brincadeiras durante a infância foram seu pequeno irmão Regulus e suas detestáveis primas Bellatrix e Narcissa, duas garotinhas insuportáveis que se achavam pequenas beldades bruxas. A única de quem ele gostava era sua prima Andrômeda, alguns anos mais velha que ele, e que já estava em Hogwarts. A família inteira comentara a vergonha que era uma Black de pura linhagem ter caído em Corvinal. Toda a família pertencera à Sonserina.

Ao pensar na seleção, o estômago de Sirius deu uma cambalhota. Sua mãe iria ficar mais irritada ainda se ele não caísse em Sonserina... e então ele iria pagar seus pecados durante as férias...

- Sirius! Está na hora, menino, desça! – Ele ouviu a voz irritante e altiva de sua mãe chamá-lo. Pegou a gaiola de sua coruja Gawain e desceu para tomar a chave de portal que o levaria até King's Cross.

**OoooooooooOOoooooooooO **

- E pelo amor de Salazar, Sirius, certifique-se de que suas amizades vêm de famílias de Sangue Puro! – a Sra. Black dizia, enquanto despedia-se altivamente do filho nos degraus do expresso.

- Sim, Mãe. Adeus! - ele içou o malão e a gaiola escada acima, enquanto ouvia a voz da mãe.

- Vejo você no Natal, Sirius.

O garoto respirou fundo ao se ver livre da presença incômoda da matriarca. Arrastou o malão pelo corredor, olhando dentro das cabines. A primeira onde botou a cabeça para espiar tinha dois rapazes e duas garotas sentados. Um dos rapazes era pequeno e gordinho, de cabelos loiros ralos e um arzinho ratinheiro em torno do nariz. O outro era magrinho e um pouco baixo, de cabelos espetados para todos os lados possíveis e olhos castanho-esverdeados risonhos. Uma das meninas era loira, de rosto redondo e meigo e olhos claros, enquanto a outra era baixinha, com cabelos ruivos flamejantes e profundos olhos verdes, mergulhados na leitura do que pareceu a Sirius uma revista trouxa.

- Desculpe, já vi que está cheio... – ele murmurou.

- Desculpa, companheiro... quem sabe a gente pode dividir um barco depois? – o garoto de cabelos espetados sorriu – Eu sou James Potter. Esse aqui é o Peter, Peter Pettigrew.

- Sirius Black. – o garoto abriu um sorriso, capaz de iluminar uma sala inteira, que imediatamente conquistou a amizade dos garotos. – Olá, meninas, e vocês quem são?

- Lily Evans. – a ruivinha de ar enfezado respondeu.

- Alice Stenson – a loirinha sorriu – Você é parente da Andrômeda? Ela é amiga do meu irmão mais velho...

- Andie é minha prima. A favorita. – "e única que eu suporto", pensou, sorrindo de lado – Bom, vou procurar uma cabine desocupada. Até a chegada.

Sirius avançou até a próxima cabine, olhando pelo vidro da porta antes de arriscar-se a entrar. Viu dois meninos, um vestido em vestes largas para seu corpo franzino, de cabelos alourados e com o rosto afundado em um livro de transfiguração. O outro vestido em roupas trouxas completamente pretas, uma camisa abotoada até o pescoço e uma calça um pouco curta para seu tamanho, que tinha o rosto voltado para a janela, observando a estação. Entrou na cabine e abriu o sorriso maroto.

- Olá, algum problema em ficar aqui?

O garoto loiro levantou o rosto do livro, mostrando ter doces olhos cor-de-mel emoldurados por olheiras profundas e uma palidez cansada.

- Fique à vontade. – Sirius acomodou seu malão e a gaiola e sentou-se ao lado do menino – Eu sou Remus Lupin. E você?

- Sirius Black, muito prazer. – olhou para o perfil voltado para a janela e viu um rosto doentiamente pálido, de nariz aquilino e boca fina, de traços amargurados, estranhos em alguém tão jovem, emoldurados por uma cortina de cabelos negros, que ele usava para esconder o rosto – E você?

O garoto sobressaltou-se ao ouvir a voz, dirigida a ele de maneira amigável, e voltou-se para Sirius, encarando-o firme e falando em voz baixa e um pouco rouca.

- Severus Snape.

_ya he ya he ya la he_

_y conocí tus ojos negros _

_ya he ya he ya la he_

_y ahora si que no _

_puedo vivir sin ellos yo _

_E conheci teus olhos negros_

_E agora sei que não_

_Posso mais viver sem eles_

Sirius chegou a sentir um baque físico ao encarar os olhos do garoto. Dois abismos de escuridão insondável olhavam para ele de forma inescrutável, indecifrável. Sirius achava que, se olhasse demais para aquelas profundezas negras, acabaria por perder-se, afogar-se naquele mar escuro e impenetrável, que não parecia transmitir pensamento nenhum. Era um vazio bastante assustador em alguém tão jovem, mas ao mesmo tempo era perigosamente atraente, como o canto de uma sereia, que atrai com doçura e acaba por ser a perdição.

Todos esses pensamentos correram no átimo de segundo enquanto Sirius encarava os olhos do garoto e murmurava um "prazer em conhecer".

O menino de olhos negros voltou a olhar pela janela, para a estação de King's Cross que ficava para trás enquanto o trem arrancava. Remus voltou a mergulhar na leitura do livro, e Sirius contentou-se em ficar disfarçadamente espiando o garoto moreno, tentando adivinhar-lhe a história por trás do rosto pálido e dos olhos impressionantes. O tempo foi passando até que a bruxa do carrinho do lanche chegou até a cabine deles. Remus comprou apenas uma varinha de alcaçuz, Sirius comprou um pouco de cada coisa, além de pilhas de bolos de caldeirão, e Severus simplesmente ignorou a velha senhora.

Sirius sentou-se novamente ao lado de Remus, silenciosamente alcançando algumas guloseimas para ele, que aceitou sorrindo, um pouco envergonhado. Severus continuava olhando pela janela, para a paisagem verde banhada pelo sol de setembro, e ignorou o garoto, até ouvir-lhe a voz.

- Ei, Snape – o garoto de olhos negros olhou-o, e quase perdeu o fôlego ao ver o sorriso brilhante e francamente amistoso do outro – Pega alguma coisa, aí – estendeu na mão um sapo de chocolate, dois bolos de caldeirão e uma varinha de alcaçuz.

O garoto arregalou de leve as orbes negras e comprimiu os lábios, um rosado suave, quase invisível, cobrindo-lhe o rosto. Pegou as guloseimas que o outro lhe oferecia com o belo sorriso e agradeceu em voz muito baixa.

- Obrigado...

Sirius sorriu mais ainda, satisfeito com esse primeiro e tímido sinal de amizade, e entabulou uma conversa boba sobre a paisagem e o que eles esperavam de Hogwarts, sem em nenhum momento deixar os olhos negros do garoto sentado diante dele. Bom, conversa era exagero; Sirius praticamente monologava, sendo acompanhado por ocasionais comentários de Remus e manifestações monossilábicas e acenos de cabeça de Severus, que se mostrava claramente desconfortável com o olhar insistente e o sorriso belo do outro. Sirius não pôde deixar de ficar levemente satisfeito com isso

_le pido al cielo solo un deseo _

_que en tus ojos yo pueda vivir _

_he recorrido ya el mundo entero _

_y una cosa te vengo a decir _

_viaje de Bahrein hasta Beirut _

_fui desde el Norte hasta el polo sur _

_y no encontré ojos así _

_como los que tienes tú _

_Peço aos céus só um desejo_

_Que em teus olhos eu posso viver_

_Tenho percorrido o mundo inteiro_

_E uma coisa posso te dizer_

_Viajei de Bahrein até Beirut_

_Fui desde o Norte até o Pólo Sul_

_E não encontrei olhos assim_

_Como os que você tem_

A tarde avançou rápida em meio a conversação leve e um pouco infantil dos três garotos, pontuadas pela gargalhada breve e retumbante de Sirius, as risadas afogadas de Remus e o meio sorriso de Severus. A cada vez que o garoto sorria, Sirius notava um brilho divertido acender-se no fundo daqueles olhos negros, como uma estrela que se acendesse solitária em pleno negror do céu da meia-noite. Mais belos ainda ficavam aqueles olhos negros iluminados por aquele brilho fugaz de alegria. Mais belos que os olhos, também negros, de sua prima Bella, infinitamente mais belos que o azul profundo dos olhos da prima Cissy, e muito, muito mais bonito do que o cinzento-azulado dos seus próprios olhos, eram olhos como Sirius jamais vira em toda sua vida.

Com o anoitecer foi chegando também a estação de Hogsmeade. Os três garotos mudaram de roupa, e Sirius ficou constrangido ao ver as gastas vestes de segunda mão dos companheiros de cabine, em comparação as suas vestes brilhando de novas. Remus deu-lhe um sorriso encorajador, e o olhar de Severus parecia desafia-lo a falar algo desabonador com relação as suas vestes. Mas Sirius apenas encarou as orbes negras que o enfeitiçavam e sorriu, encantador.

- Porque você não prende os cabelos, Snape? Ia ficar melhor com as vestes, sabe? – o garoto conseguira dar ao comentário um tom de conselho desintencionado. Severus deu de ombros e puxou um elástico do bolso do jeans preto, prendendo os cabelos lisos em um rabo de cavalo baixo, deixando mais a mostra o rosto magro de traços marcados e melancólicos, onde o brilho dos olhos se destacava.

_ya he ya he ya la he_

_y vi pasar tus ojos negros _

_ya he ya he ya la he_

_y ahora si que no _

_puedo vivir sin ellos yo _

_Evi passar teus olhos negros _

_E agora sei que não _

_Posso mais viver sem eles_

O trem parou resfolegando, e os garotos começaram a tirar seus malões do bagageiro.

- Em que casa vocês acham que ficarão?

- Eu devo ficar na Grifinória ou na Corvinal – Remus falou – São as casas dos meus pais, sabe? E vocês?

Severus deu de ombros, indiferente. Sirius sorriu um pouco melancólico.

- Se eu não ficar na Sonserina, minha mãe é capaz de me deserdar. A família Black tem sido sonserina há gerações, eles prezam muito isso. Minha prima Andrômeda foi corvinal, e a mãe dela quase teve um ataque...

Os garotos, arrastando atrás de si os pesados malões de madeira, deixaram o trem à luz da lua, deparando-se com um homem enorme, de cabelos desgrenhados e olhos negros, que chamava os alunos do primeiro ano com um lampião do tamanho de um holofote. Sirius ouviu a voz do garoto que conhecera na outra cabine chamá-lo.

- Ei, Black! Vem dividir um bote com a gente!

Sorriu, desculpando-se com os dois companheiros de cabine.

- Desculpe, gente, mas eu tinha prometido pra eles que íamos dividir um barco... Nos vemos mais tarde, Lupin! – gritou Sirius para Remus, que já se afastava para sentar-se em um barco já ocupado pela ruiva invocadinha e sua amiga loira, e que abanou alegremente, despedindo-se.

Severus já ia afastando-se, quando Sirius chamou-o.

- Ei, Snape! – ele virou os olhos negros em direção ao outro, novamente com aquela expressão impenetrável. – Vejo você lá dentro, também... e espero que a gente fique na mesma casa. – viu um brilho um pouco mais morno chamejar por um momento nos olhos do outro e sorriu, virando as costas e indo em direção aos rapazes, que já o esperavam em um barco.

Trazia gravada no fundo da mente a visão daqueles incomparáveis olhos negros. Um dia ainda descobriria o mistério que jazia por trás daqueles abismos de escuridão, que os fazia tão frios e desinteressados da vida. E ainda conseguiria arrancar novamente um chamejar de contentamento genuíno daqueles olhos únicos, olhos como ele jamais veria outros iguais...

_le pido al cielo solo un deseo _

_que en tus ojos yo pueda vivir _

_he recorrido ya el mundo entero _

_y una cosa te vengo a decir _

_viaje de Bahrein hasta Beirut _

_fui desde el Norte hasta el polo sur _

_y no encontré ojos así _

_como los que tienes tú _

_Peço aos céus só um desejo_

_Que em teus olhos eu posso viver_

_Tenho percorrido o mundo inteiro_

_E uma coisa posso te dizer_

_Viajei de Bahrein até Beirut_

_Fui desde o Norte até o Pólo Sul_

_E não encontrei olhos assim_

_Como os que você tem_

**OoooooooooOOoooooooooO **

**N/A: OTANJÔBI OMEDETOU, ARWEEN GRANGER!**

Teu tradicional e esperado presente de aniversário, minha li'l sis, karma mais amado da minha existência... ou melhor, a primeira parte do presente! Parabéns, nenê da minha vida! Ti loveiu de montão! Sevie e Sirius, óbvio, teu casal yaoi favorito...

Ah, e antes de qualquer comentário... NÓS DUAS AINDA ACREDITAMOS NA BONDADE DO SNAPE E TEMOS PROVAS! É só ler com atenção o livro seis, gente...

Bom, sobre a fic... eu sei, naquele estilo bobinho e meloso de sempre... mas não consegui resistir à idéia de escrever uma fic assim, sobre como teria sido a primeira impressão do Sirius sobre o Severus antes do advento dos Marotos e de toda aquela rivalidade entre casas... Um afeto mais inocente, infantil, que surgiu pelo encantamento com os olhos negros divinos do Sevie... mas quem não se apaixonaria por aqueles olhos misteriosos, né?

A música é "Ojos Asi", da Shakira. Todos os créditos para elazinha.

Ficzinha de presente pra minha sis que espero que tenha sido presente pra quem leu, também... já sabem o que eu quero, né? **REVIEW ME, PLEEEAAAASEEEEE! (**Eowin fazendo uma cara de pidona de dar inveja ao Padfoot em seus dias mais inspirados)

Sirius: COMO ASSIM! Só eu posso fazer carinha de pidão! Só eu!

Eowin: Sirius, _dear_, não sei de onde você tirou a idéia de pintar por aqui... vou parar de ler fics com inserção de personagens nas notas...

Severus: Eu passei aqui pra agradecer... faz um ano que você enrola a Arween pra escrever essa fic... um ano que eu esperava aparecer...

Eowin: Pó pará, pó pará, já virou palhaçada! Cabou a chacrinha, povo, despacha antes que o resto dos Marotos dê as caras... ou pior, a Najina! Fui, leitores!


End file.
